Why are you here?
by Fear The Pika
Summary: For the first time in thousands of years, Mew encounters the human race. Will she forgive them for their bitter betrayal last time they were together?Mew's POV on the beginning of "The Origin of Mewtwo" with something added. AttheTopoftheMounain is sequel


Hi there. This is my first upload, but there will certainly be more to come. So I wrote this for a Fan Fic contest on , the requirements were that it had to be 500-4000 words, and it had to include "Red" and "Blue" somewhere in the content. Right now, it's a one-shot about Mew's POV of the beginning of _The Origin of Mewtwo_, most things are as accurate as I could have without the entire thing just describing what happened, and I added some things.

But I digress, my prattle is keeping you from the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Racing through the jungle, completely invisible, and all alone; it was just another ordinary day in the endless march of time to this Pokémon. Leaves whipped at her face, and low tree branches threatened to snap her neck should she be as careless as to hit them, but years of practice had honed her senses, they wouldn't allow her to fly to her death; those senses and a little psychic power.

The air was so humid that you could almost drink from it, but that was normal for that early August, and so was the temperature. The sun had reached its zenith in the cloudless, robin's egg blue sky, and was mercilessly scorching all that it shone upon with an almost unbearable heat, forcing all Pokémon to take cover in the shade of the jungle, not that it was much cooler there.

Vines hung between densely packed trees like ropes, moss covered the twisting branches, making them as green as the lush canopy that tinted sunlight a soft emerald. Millions of bushes made everyplace, except for the path to the ruins, near impassable; everything here made the forest radiate ancientness; all the trees there were at least three-hundred years old; brown giants that dwarfed everything else.

Arriving at a boomerang shaped lake, the Pokémon sped up, knowing that her destination was near, and like any other sane creature, she didn't want to be anywhere above ground at this time of day. When she, at long last, arrived at the one, giant, lazy river that cut all the way through the sixty-two thousand acre jungle she called "home", she let out a shrill giggle and dove into the sparkling, crystal clear water, forming a protective bubble around herself as she curled up for a nap; she made sure to fasten the bubble in place and make it impregnable with psychic powers first. Yes, life was good for Pokémon number one-hundred and fifty-one.

* * *

It was late in the morning of the next day when Mew awoke from her nap, fully energized and ready to brave the rising heat. She was a small, pink kitten with a pair of large, curious blue eyes that always seemed to twinkle with mischief. Her long, three toed feet were in perfect contrast to her short, three fingered paws; a thin pink tail with a slightly larger end constantly twitched when she wasn't moving around.

Releasing her psychic grip, the unlikely Legendary Pokémon allowed the bubble to rise; it broke the surface and popped, leaving Mew to fly on her own accord. She was just about to fly off to one of her favorite places, an overlook near the peak of gigantic mountain that was covered in so much snow that it looked white- not only at its summit, but at its base too- when she heard a sound that she had not heard for many, many years; the sound of human speech.

Humans were not creatures to have encounters with now, all though interaction between them and Mew used to be a daily thing, but that was all lost a few thousand years ago. The humans had loved Mew, and she in turn had loved them; sharing a bond for generations, but it is human nature to lust for power, and greed can bring even the strongest relationships to a grinding halt. No longer content with their place in the world, the power-hungry tribe attempted to capture Mew using primitive nets, spears and arrows; Mew effortlessly blocked all efforts, ceased them, and teleported the tribe to a distant land. The heartbroken Pokémon had then- for many years- wandered the jungle without purpose, her natural curiosity and playfulness stifled by the pain of such a bitter betrayal. But then, in an attempt to break Mew's sadness, a group of Pokémon that lived in the jungle- mostly Nidoran and Mankey- presented Mew with a stone tablet with a rough carving of the Legendary Pokémon's likeness. Her spirits revived by the present that had been worked so hard on for that purpose, Mew had placed the carving in the wall in the back of the human's stone shrine; a reminder that they and she may one day be reconciled.

Snapping back to the present, Mew pondered the situation; she could watch the humans, or stay far away from them. She knew that staying away from them was what she should do, it was the smarter choice; so she went to go watch the humans; when she grew near to them, the pink kitten slowed down, not wanting to alert anyone of her presence. She had no need to worry, however, as a pack of agitated Mankey was swinging away, high above the humans, making enough noise to mask any sounds that she may have made.

There were four humans in the group, all of them were male, and all of them were wearing almost the exact same thing: sturdy brown boots, long khaki pants and shirts, white gloves, and a round khaki hat on their heads; they all carried backpacks too. One of them had a short, pointed grey beard while the others were clean-shaven, their eyes and hair were hidden by their hats; a sense of deep loss radiated from their apparent leader, a feeling that the pink Pokémon could understand very well.

Mew flew high over the walking figures; the lower foliage of the trees hid her from view. Pausing for only a moment to watch them at that height, she flew a short distance ahead and hid behind a leaf that was bigger than her body, looking out of a large hole in it at the humans as they passed.

_ Why are they here? I thought that this jungle had been forgotten long ago by humans, but here they are! They do not seem like they are looking for me, but I could be mistaken. Wait, are they heading for the ruins? Now I have to follow them._

The ruins weren't too much, just an immense platform built out of stone blocks with similarly made steps leading up; a tall, crumbling wall surrounded it on two sides. But what the impressive part was, was the shrine. The shrine had been built with humans and Mew working in tandem, raising the stone structure to a height of almost thirty feet. A stone lintel was the only entrance, two holes in the wall on either side served as windows. Once more impressive, portions had collapsed onto the statues, leaving only a stone wall in the back; it had carvings of symbols whose meaning was lost long ago, even to Mew; ivy had started scaling the wall.

Moving from her hiding place once they had passed, Mew did follow them; she followed them for hours, always making sure that she did not get seen. As they grew closer to the ruins, they reached the riverbank and walked along that for a while, never pausing to rest for more than five minutes, not even to look at the half-sunken stone monuments in the water. A passing flock of butterfree was soon startled by the disturbance and flew above the river in the opposite direction, passing the humans a short way off to the side, but the humans didn't even glance over at the sight; Mew took this opportunity to fly among the butterfree, stealing another good look at the humans. Their apparent leader looked young; Mew could sense that he had suffered a great loss, but what that loss was she could not tell. As they reached the edge of the clearing where the ruins were, Mew took one last glance at them before moving off; she needed some time alone to think.

_ Maybe they have come to reconcile with me! That must be the reason why they headed towards the ruins. But do I want to make contact again after all these years? Would they just try to capture me again, but with more advanced means? They must have gotten smarter, why else would they be traveling without any visible weapons? I am so confused._

And she was, seeing humans had brought up feelings that Mew hadn't felt in centuries, feelings that she did not know she could still have towards humans after what they had done; feelings of love and friendship now mingled with the heartache and the pain. For the first time in thousands of years, Mew was perplexed; her heart could no longer lead her when there was a war of emotions going on inside of it. On one side, she wanted to forgive the humans and go back to how it was before; a close bond that would never be broken again. But on the other side, her heart still bled a bright red with the anger of betrayal; the humans had wanted to use her as a tool; all they had shared together at each generation had meant nothing to them as they attacked. Mew sighed, even though it was only early afternoon, she was exhausted, but not physically. So, deciding that she would do whatever she felt after waking up, the confused Pokémon went underwater in her bubble to get some sleep; but Mew was unable to slip into the dream realm for some time; the constant clash of her emotions made sure of that.

* * *

If Mew had hoped that the answer to her problem would be clear in the morning, she was disappointed. Leaving the river like she did the day before, Mew soared across the cloud speckled sky; her destination was the mountain.

The mountain had no name, not to Pokémon, they all knew what the other was talking about, it was _the_ mountain; there was no other like it. It stood at an impressive nine-thousand three-hundred feet with its two peaks, and almost every square inch of it was covered in snow. According to legends among local Pokémon, a colossal giant came to this mountain and carved a Pokémon out of it long ago in an ice age, but Mew would not confirm or deny these tales, preferring to let the Pokémon guess among themselves.

But legends aside, this mountain was a refuge for Ice type Pokémon, who jealously guarded the entire place, only letting Mew on because they had no way to stop her. Blizzards would frequently roll across the slopes, hiding ledges that lead to steep crevices and cliffs, an almost certain death. Caves dotted the area near the base and the summit, but were hidden by huge snow-drifts most of the time; it was kill or be killed here, survival of the fittest was the only rule, even within packs. But if the hardships were forgotten, it was a place of beauty; Mew saw that as clearly as the Pokémon living there did.

When the Legendary Pokémon reached the place she called "the lookout", she breathed a sigh of relief. Here, in this shallow cave, she could let the cold air sharpen her thoughts, and maybe, just maybe, it would help her to decide. Not even pausing like she normally did, Mew went straight to the back of the cave, using psychic power to move a ten-ton boulder a few feet to the left, revealing a shallow grave carved into the rock. The grave held the skeleton of a Mew, the bones as untouched as they were when they were laid there.

_ What am I to do? I could really use your help right around now, even though I've survived without it since you died in the ice age._

The skeleton belonged to Mew's brother, and only his sister knew his name; not that many Pokémon even remembered that he existed, and the few that did could only recall his species name. Having died in this cave of starvation because he would not kill another creature for food, he had left his sister alone in the world, knowing that she would survive. When Mew had learned the fate of her brother, she had let out a potent burst of power, permanently freezing the mountain; also inadvertently scattering her brother's body all across the vast snow plane where the jungle would later be. By the time that she had been strong enough to go out and look for the pieces, they had decayed to nothing but bone, making them even harder to find. And so, Mew had sorrowfully tracked down and gathered up her brother's remains, re-assembling them and laying them in this grave. Even though she searched for many years, the solitary kitten had never found the last bone, her brother's left eyebrow.

_ What should I do? Should I make contact with the humans? It is all so confusing, what would you have done?_

With loving tenderness, Mew stroked the bones, fully aware that any other creature witnessing this sight would not understand it, and may even be repulsed by it. After ten minutes, Mew sighed again and moved back, replaced the boulder, and then came to her decision; she would give the humans a second chance.

* * *

Having made up her mind, the Legendary Pokémon flew with a greater speed than ever before; the humans may not wait long, it had already been more than a day since they had arrived. Not bothering to hide herself, she quickly arrived at the clearing and dove in, going straight to the shrine; what she found there was shocking. Instead of a group of humans, eager to meet her, she found them grouped around her engraving; it was obvious that they were there for it; she hovered in the entrance, staring in disbelief. Mew would have stayed there longer, but her shadow was being projected onto the wall right in front of the humans; she darted off a second before they turned around. A little later, when she thought that it was safe enough, the pink kitten went back to the shrine; the humans were no longer there, and neither was her special carving.

_ W-w-what, why did they take it? I guess I know now that they are not here looking for me, but what are they here for then, just the ruins?_

Hearing loud, excited voices coming from a large, brown tent, erected at the edge of the ruins; Mew raced over to it, a strong sense of foreboding coursed through every fiber of her being. Looking through a plastic covered hole in the entry flap, Mew saw a sight that upset her even more than the first betrayal. There, on a table surrounded by the humans she had followed yesterday, was her brother's fossilized eyebrow, resting on a thick sheet of pure white cotton in a glass case; she nearly obliterated all traces of the humans, just to retrieve the bone.

_ Oh, brother, what should I do? Those humans have you in there, but I know you would rather have part of you with them than have me hurt them to get it. Forgive me, brother, for I have failed you._

And so, for the second time, Mew's heart was broken by the human race. Almost in tears, she floated in front of the tent; there was nothing to care about anymore; the world had taken her, chewed her up, and then spit her out again. Not being able to bear the sight any longer, the heartbroken Pokémon was heading towards the mountain again; this time with tears streaming down her face, leaving a sparkling trail behind her.


End file.
